Warm Rays and Gentle Butterflies
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Tifa is joined by her husband in the garden...fluffy..ness!ReTi...One-Shot...R&R Please!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my fifty-fourth fanfic...And it's a RenoxTifa...haven't done a one-shot in quite a while! Oh and this is just mindless fluff xD...I got this idea when I saw the word prompts 'warmth' and 'butterflies'...Oh and I also know it's quite short but still hopefully enjoyable!...PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :)

The brunette tilted her head back, her long locks almost brushing against the emerald grass as she did so, her arms placed softly behind her, holding her body steady as it leaned, while her legs remained crossed in front of her, with her spine held at a straight diagonal.

The young woman sighed contently as she gently inhaled the sweet smelling perfume coming from the many different flowers flourishing around the garden, their blooms increased by the recent good weather.

It was one of those perfect summer days, with the sun beating down on the city, its light so bright, yet not uncomfortable and the gentle breeze that floated on the air chilled the body, yet still let it retain the glow from the warming rays.

Tifa closed her eyes for what seemed like an eternity, when suddenly she felt the warmth briefly leave her body, as what she sensed was a shadow of a certain red head tower over her.

She felt him sit down and nestle his body behind hers, their forms fitting so perfectly against one another, like they were part of some jigsaw puzzle.

The young man wrapped his left arm around her waist, resting his palm firmly on her rounded belly, whilst he used the other hand to delicately pull back the smooth sun heated locks to reveal the pale skin of her neck.

His head softly nuzzled into the now freed space, and he whispered into her ear, the brush of air tickling her skin ever so lightly, ''Enjoying the sun darling?''

''Mm.'' Tifa pressed against her husband, seemingly enjoying herself too much to form actual words.

The red head stroked the top of her protruding belly, tracing unknown shapes into the stretched, yet still beautiful soft skin. ''How's the baby today?''

''Good.''

''Been kicking much?''

''Uh huh...a lot! Especially when I was watching my favourite soap this morning...I got so distracted...I didn't get to see if Timmy ever got out of that well and finally propose to Sindy...'' Her tone showed a hint of annoyance, and her body shifted a little her husband's strong arms.

He on the other hand laughed, all be it quietly, ''So he doesn't like those crappy excuses for television shows either...at least we know he's got good taste...takes after his father.''

It was Tifa's turn to laugh, but hers was of the howling uncontrollable sort, and in-between gasps for air she managed it get out a few words, including 'you', 'taste' and 'delusional'.

It took a few minutes for her to calm down completely and soon her body became once again steady in the red head's hold, ''You said 'he'.''

''Hm?''

''You said 'he'...before, do you think it's a boy?''

''Well I just kinda...sense it you know...like I can feel it! Plus don't you think it would be fun...having another me in the world?'' He was grinning widely and although no one could see it, the young woman could hear the elation in his voice.

She sighed heavily and let an amused smirk start to form upon her pale pink lips, ''Hm...a mini Reno running loose on the world...fun wouldn't exactly be the word I'd use...''

One of his slender fingers descended into her side in a playful poke, ''Oi! You'll pay for that.''

''I somehow doubt it.''

His brow furrowed quizzically, ''Oh yeah?''

''Yeah...I'm just way too cute and adorable...plus I'm carrying your child and...I don't think it'll like it if you start torturing me.''

A devious smirk appeared on the red head's thin lips as he whispered into her exposed ear, ''Depends what the torture is...''

Reno proceeded to slowly trace soft, yet intensely passionate kisses along the line of her jaw and down across her neck.

The young woman smiled knowingly, ''Mm...you're an evil fiend you know that...''

''Yep...and you're a beautiful angel...''

The red head slowly brought Tifa's head down to lay on the grassy surface, while moving his mouth over hers, gently brushing his lips against hers in a playful teasing, before without warning, closing in upon them.

The pair were so lost in the moment of pure bliss they were sharing, they didn't notice the tiny butterfly land on the brunette's belly. Its wings slowly lowered, allowing the sun to hit the beautifully delicate surface, on which a dramatically coloured pattern was displayed, one which with but a brush of a finger could disintegrate into nothing but dust.

The stunning creature remained in place for sometime, before a gentle vibration pasted across the skin's surface and bothered it just enough for it to flap its paper thin wings and softly float away, leaving the couple and their restless child to enjoy the sun in peace.


End file.
